Trust A Robin Love Story
by Pursuer
Summary: Hi! I don't know if people still know Teen Titans but I'm still writing this love story about Robin x OC. It's so hard to find a good Robin x OC story. All that I've found was a few and the rest was him and Starfire. (No offence intended). So anyway, yeah... Enjoy! :D
1. The Apprentice

Krystal's P.O.V

"The next time you open your pathetic mouth to disrespect me again, you are definitely not going to be able to open it ever again." My dad said coldly as he looked down on me with his one eye. I hid my shame and tears by covering my face and running to my room as fast as I could. Cruel, right? Well It's how he raised me and it's just the way that he is. However, I still love him unconditionally. You see, he wasn't always like this...

My name is Krystal Wilson and I live in Jump City, California. I am the daughter of a criminal master mind that goes by the name of Slade. He had quite a few girlfriends here and there but I am the daughter of a woman named Adeline, she passed away when I was born. I actually also have a brother and sister, Jericho and Rose. However, I've never met not heard from them so why bother.Even if I am his daughter, I actually don't really know much about Slade. We've never bonded or spent time together, because of his "work". The only bonding time that we have is when we're training. I mostly go around doing his dirty work for him, like stealing proton blasters, biochemicals and other stuff that he uses in his plots to destroy the Teen Titans.Who are the Teen Titans, you ask? The Teen Titans are a group of teenage heroes who keep the world safe from the clutches of evil. The main group of the Titans comprises of the founding members, although there are two other teams located on the eastern and western sides of America. They are in charge of protecting their respective areas. Honorary members, a select few who are not part of any Titans group, are individually scattered throughout the planet. The original team and founding members of the Teen Titans residing in Titans Tower. They are entrusted with the safety of Jump City, California, and any serious or major conflict going on in or outside the world, usually tackling the issues with as much efficiency and maturity as the adult superheroes. The original team is composed of Robin as their leader, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg.My father has had this strange obsession of destroying the Teen Titans. I asked him why but he told me that I wouldn't understand. He's tried EVERYTHING to try and apprehend them but all of his plots so far have failed. He hasn't sent me to stop them though because he thinks that I haven't been training hard enough. This is actually where our argument started earlier. I told him that I was ready to teach the Teen Titans a lesson but instead, I get even more devastation news.

"Brief him on the missions that I have prepared for him and give him his new uniform. He is my new apprentice." He said. New apprentice? What even. I fetched the uniform that Slade made me prepare before hand and gave it to him. My heart ached with anger, I thought that uniform was for me that's why he made me prepare it but it turns out it was for his new apprentice.

"Robin? Robin! Are you there? Please respond!!" A female voice came from his communicator. I was irritated then got his previous uniform and stashed it away so it won't bother anyone anymore.

"Robin, your first task is for you and Krystal to learn all you need to know about the security plans of the laboratory that the thermal blaster. Krystal will fill you in on the rest, I have important business to attend to." Slade said as he made is way out of our sight. I furrowed my brow in anger as I started to walk towards the preparations room. He hesitated but followed behind me, letting the awkward silence hang around the two of us.

I brought out a blank blueprint then started drawing the approximates of the building and the estimated intensity of security that we would encounter.

"Hey, is there something I can do to help?" He asked.

"No. Don't talk to me, I'm trying to focus." I said blankly as I continued on what I was working on.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do but will you please try to cooperate with me." He said sternly. I angrily slammed the pencil I was holding against the table, causing it to break in half.

"You're right, I don't like this, and I don't like you either. You're ruining my life, we will never be able to work together no matter what the circumstance. If the world were ending and it would only be the two of us left, I would rather go to hell than be stuck with you. I wish you would just go die in a ditch." I said, my words laced with harsh poison. He was speechless.

"You are worth nothing to me. So don't get in my way, you piece of trash."

"I believe it's best if you just stay the hell away from me. I'll do this by myself." I said. He lowered his head and made his way out of the room, escaping the intense tension that I have created between the two of us. Then, at the exact moment when he was out of the room, a tiny voice in the back of my head echoed the words...

 _'What have I done...?'_


	2. The Worthless

Krystal's P.O.V

"For your first solo mission, you have to steal the thermal blaster in the containment facility at the edge of town. And if your friends appear... Do not hold back." I said blankly. I escorted him to the weapon/training room then picked out just the right weapons for him to use. I examined each one then went over to him and strapped the weapons on every part of his body (oh, you know what I meant :P).

"So your name is Krystal?" he asked, trying to break the silence between us.

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"... 13"

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes."

"Does Slade, well, on your case, your dad, tell you about his plots?"

"Yes. And don't think that your getting any information from me. Now, if we're going to play 30 questions, let me ask you some questions." I said, starting to irritated.

"Who was that girl talking in your communicator?"

"One of my comrades."

"And her name is...?"

"Starfire."

"And this Starfire person, is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Well, yes. Wait no! Ugh.. I just don't know."

I finished hiding the weapons in his uniform then fixed the misplaced plates of armor on his arms and legs.

"You leave at 9 pm sharp tomorrow." I said as I exited the room.

*~The Following Night~*

Robin just returned from his mission and he was successfully able to retrieve the thermal blaster. I hid in the dark behind the giant steam pipes that flowed all around Slade's lair to listen to their conversation.

"Nicely done, Robin. You truly are the perfect apprentice." said my dad, hiding in the shadows.

"This deal can't last forever, Slade." Robin said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, it surely can. And most probably will. The probes are shrunken down to molecular size and it probably won't be detected for years. Or even decades." my dad said as the gigantic TV monitors turn on. "That is unless you disobey me. Then with a push of a button, I will be able to annihilate them in an instant.

"Sooner or later you'll let your guard down. And in the instant they're out of danger, I'll make you pay." said Robin.

"That sounds like a threat, Robin. Quite a good threat, I might add." he said. "Betrayal, destruction, revenge... We really do think alike." said Slade. Robin burned with fury. Then, he lifted his fist and tried to punch my father in the face. My dad countered his attack with ease.

"I sensed the adrenaline and the thrill in you, Robin. You're gonna keep stealing. And you're gonna keep feeling this thrill. And I know that someday, you will be able to see things my way." he said as he placed the thermal blaster on Robin's wrist. "Who knows? I might even become like a father to you." he continued. Robin put on a brave face as my dad continued on with his work.

"I already have a father..." I heard him (barely) mumble. Then, he made his way to his quarters.

"Well... It seems that he really does hate me." said my dad.

"Because you don't need him to be your apprentice, father! You have me and I know that I have been trained by the very best!" I said, rushing to his side.

"Nonsense! He is the perfect apprentice. And shall be a wonderful ruler such as myself. He is the rightful person to follow in my footsteps." he said. And by hearing this, anger, jealousy and hate ran through me. I was truly hurt and offended. And the worst part was that those words came from my own father.

"How about me!? I'm your own daughter! I'm your own flesh and blood! You raised me in your image! I'm the spitting image of you!" I shouted back at him.

"You are nothing like me and you will never disrespect me like that EVER again! Understood?!" he shouted. His voice boomed against the walls. I bet even Robin heard that. My eyes started to sting and tears threatened to fall. I ran to my room, hiding my face from all humanity. I think I even bumped into Robin, I'm not sure 'cuz I can't see through my tears. And once I reached my room, I slammed the door shut and locked it. I can't remember the last time I cried this hard. I was never allowed to cry like this when I was training with my dad. He said that it's a sign of weakness. My breathing was unsteady and my body became weak. I collapsed on the floor but I still tried to calm my breathing. My vision was fogging and my eye lids were getting heavier by the second. Then, everything went black.

*~The Next Day~*

I woke up to hear the sound of continuous explosions and the battle cries of Robin, my dad and some other people that I don't know. I tried to stand up but an excruciating pain ran through the back of my neck. I couldn't get up to help my dad in battle. I remembered what happened yesterday but he's still my dad and I still love him no matter what he does or says to me. But now, I am really of no use to him. He's getting his butt kicked by his arch nemesis while I lie down here on my bed room floor, not doing anything to save him.

(Just in case you guys wanna know why I can't stand up and the back of my neck is hurting, it's because I'm having a severe case of high blood. And yes, it really happens in real life and I have experienced it before. Not a very good feeling... )


	3. The Options

Krystal's P.O.V

I tried everything just to get up but the pain in the back of my neck kept me immobilized. But just when I was about to give up, the hide-out self-destruct siren was activated. The explosions died down and was replaced by slight ground trembling. Then, a question popped in my head.

'Was he defeated?!'

Then, I finally got the energy to stand on all four's. But the ground shook harder and it made me fall down again. Then, my door suddenly burst open. Then, Robin appeared from the smoke, picked me up then ran out with the other titans. Then, we all headed back to Titans' Tower.

*~At Titans' Tower~*

I woke up in a dark room lying down on a soft and comfortable hospital bed. And I heard beeping coming from the heart rate monitor. "How can you just recklessly bring Slade's daughter here to Titans' Tower?!" I heard the same female voice that I heard from Robin's communicator. That Starfire girl. She was arguing with someone... But who?

"I don't even know the answer to that myself! But since she's the daughter of Slade, maybe we can get some information out of her. She could be of good use." I heard Robin say. I got furious then ripped off the wires that were connected to me. and headed for the window.

"I can't find her heart rate!" I heard a deep voice shout from outside. I tried to ignore it then looked out the window to see how high I was from the ground. But unfortunately, I was up terribly far from the ground plus, there were sharp and pointy rocks at the bottom and I was pretty sure that the ocean was on high tide.

"Stop!" a half-man-half-robot guy shouted as he grabbed my arm. I tried to break free from his strong grip but then, a green skin-colored guy grabbed my other arm then the both of them strapped me back on the bed.

"We're not going to hurt you! Just relax! Your body is still weak and too much physical activity can put great stress on your brain and body!" said the half 'n' half guy.

"Let me go! No one tells me what to do! I am not going to be used a second time!" I shouted at them.

"We're not going to hurt or use you! Just chillax!" the green colored guy said.

"No one's gonna use you anymore. You're free to make your own decisions here in Titans' Tower... Krystal." Robin said. I was surprised when he called my name. Then, I finally calmed down a bit.

"Where is my fa- Slade...?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"He got away." said a girl with a blue coat and hood on.

"Alright, Krystal. I'm gonna give you two choices. First, we get information on Slade the hard way without holding back and you become our prisoner for life or second, we get information without hurting you, you earn our trust and friendship and, you... Can become a Teen Titan." Robin said. All of the other teen titans had shocked faces. Their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped to the floor. I try my best to smirk.

"And What's in it for me if I become a Teen Titan?" I asked.

"If you become a Teen Titan, we'll treat you way better that Slade ever did, tenfold." Robin said. "But there's more to it than material possessions..." he paused.

"Oooo, There's more? And what might that be?" I said sarcastically.

"You'll have something that not even Slade can give you... You'll have friends." he said, erasing his face of all emotion. My eyes slightly widen in shock. Friends... How great would that be? I mean, I never even had a real father who loved me.

"So... What'll it be?" he asked. I paused. I thought about it really hard. An immediate group of friends that will love and trust me just the way I am? Or my good-for-nothing father that never really loved me but used me as a pawn for his diabolical plans? Well... When you put it that way, I guess the answer was pretty obvious...

"We'll give you three days to decide. But for now, you are put on high surveillance here in the TT infirmary." he said as he started walking towards the door. The others followed him out the door... And I was left alone in a dark infirmary with nothing but the wind to keep me company. At least I'm surrounded by peace so I can think.

Robin's P.O.V

"Dude, are you sure she's not evil like Slade?" Beast Boy asked me as he sat down on the sofa as started watching TV.

"No one is born evil, Beast Boy. They become evil depending on how they're raised. And besides... She may look evil on the outside. But I sense something... Something deep inside her that is confused and misguided." I said.

"I suppose Robin is right. Slade betrayed her trust. And now, she is lost and confused on which path she is to take now..." Starfire said with a hint of compassion in her voice.

"And besides, before you guys came to save me, Slade and Krystal had an argument. She was jealous of me because Slade kept praising me as the perfect apprentice. And I remember him shouting, 'You are nothing like me' and all that." I explained to them.

"But she's his own skin and flesh! How come she didn't become Slade's surpasser?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know with Slade. But whatever the reason, this just goes to prove that she's not evil. Understood?" I asked.

"Agreed." everyone said at the same time.

"Alright. Everyone is dismissed." I said as I headed back to my room.


	4. The Choice

Krystal's P.O.V

It's been two days ever since I was brought to the Titans' Tower and held captive. My body was able to function properly on its own so they finally removed the IVs and the other wires and tubes that were connected to my body. But tomorrow, they're gonna ask me for my choice. And If I don't decide, they're gonna make the choice for me... Whether I like it or not. I really have to think of my answer as soon as possible...

 _'I thought I was able to make my own decisions here...'_ I mentally sighed as I stared at the clouds in the beautiful star-filled night sky. I stood up carefully then stuck my head out the window. I looked up then started climbing up the Titans' Tower, heading for the roof.

"Now this is more like it... At least I can think better with some fresh air..." I mumbled to myself. I can't believe that I haven't decided yet. Even after three days and the answer is so clear and it's right in front of me. But there are so many possibilities! Geez... I don't even know what to do anymore...

"What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice.

"How did you know I was gone?" I asked.

"Late night check on you." he said as he took a seat beside me at the edge of the roof.

"Now answer me. What are you doing here on the roof?" he asked me again.

"I haven't decided yet. And I need to think of an answer before tomorrow. Looking at the night sky just helps me think." I explained. Hm... This is strange... Why am I being so open with him...?

"Isn't the answer already obvious?" he asked.

I chuckle. "Follow my lead." I said as I lifted my head and closed my eyes, thinking of a tune.

"Good little boy, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but your spending the night with me. What do you want from my world, your a good little boy~." I sang. Then, I started singing the background tune.

"Bad little girl, that's what your acting like. I really don't buy that your that kind of girl. And if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?" he continued with a slight blush on his cheek. I smirked.

"Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children. I know why you're mad at me, I've got demon eyes, looking right through your anatomy. Looking into your deepest fears. Robin, I'm not from here, And it's not you whom I fear. To me you're clear, transparent. You got a thing for me, boy. It's apparent." I continued singing with a smirk.

"N-no I don't!" he shouted as he face flushed a deep rose red. I smirked.

"You're not so bad, you know." he said.

"Not so bad? I'm the daughter of your arch enemy. And future surpasser of Slade. It's not something I have to try. You on the other hand..." I said to him.

"I'm not trying to be bad. I'm hanging out with you because you're my... friend." he said.

"What, like those pathetic wimps on your team?" I asked with a cocky tone.

"Don't call them that!" he said angrily then, he shoved me with his shoulder.

"Oh, no~!" I said sarcastically at I stood up. Then, I punched him on his shoulder. He also stood up then tried to hit me in the face. But I caught his fist then pushed him harder.

"Did you think I was lying? I said I'm evil without even trying. Already dead so I'm not scared of dying. Spilling the red from your heart in one sitting. You think you control my head, man, you must be kidding! I raise the dead up and they do my bidding. Boy, I'm only thirteen years old. I'm a riddle. I'm a bad little girl. Yes, I'm bad but not little." I rapped as he tried to stand up.

(Original Song: watch?v=Vvr-Kqn-I...)

"If that's what you think. But I'm sure you can change." he said as he headed back into the tower. Do my ears deceive me? Someone wants to... Change me... Mold me into a better person. And... He said that I wasn't evil. He accepted me for who I am and... He called me his friend... He talks as if he understands my past... But will joining his team really make me into a better person? Will I be able to clear up my previous mistakes? Will I be able to find what I have never received before? Will I be able to trust someone again? Will I be able to... Love again? There are so many questions popping up in my head. But... I guess I'll have to trust my instincts. And if this turns out to be another one of the many mistakes that I have made... Then I shall do the honor of ending my own life... I took a deep breath then climbed back down to my "room".

*~The Next Day~*

"Titans, I have made my decision..." I said with a slightly shaky voice. Their mouths slightly dropped as they gathered around me.

"I have decided to become a Teen Titan. And I solemnly promise that I shall provide any information needed to defeat Slade." I said with a serious face.


	5. The Guilt

Krystal's P.O.V

The Teen Titans surrounded me with shocked faces except for that girl with the blue coat. It felt really awkward. I was even surprised at myself for accepting the offer. I thought I already decided to run away. But for some reason... I stayed... For no apparent reason. I don't get it... Was this really a smart choice? Am I really strong enough to abandon my father for friends? What kind of a daughter am I? But I have this strange feeling... A feeling that urged me to accept the offer and stay here...

"Well, let's test your trust by gaining information. Let's start with Slade's plots. What is he currently planning now?" asked the robot man.

"Well... Right now, since you frea- I mean- guys foiled his plans, he hasn't been able to tell me about his next plan. And trust me, even if I am his daughter, he doesn't trust me. With anything. He's never even sent me to steal something. Unlike Robin." I said, sadness, consuming me.

"Can you tell us some of his weaknesses?" asked Robin.

"Well... I don't really know his exact weakness but I know that he's a short to mid range fighter. He's stronger at punches than with kicks. And he's not very fast at attacking or processing the events around him. So I guess the best way to ambush him is a surprise attack. But I have to warn you. He is HIGHLY unpredictable." I said. They're faces seemed to soften a bit. I guess I've earned their trust. Phew, that's good to know.

"Well... How about you?" he asked again.

"Hm... Let's see. I'm a short range fighter. I'm better at kicks than with punches. I'm fast at reacting but my blind spot is anywhere as long as it's behind me. My health is pretty fragile. I'm not very good with jumping. I'm not always good at weapons. My ears as well as my skin is very sensitive. And... That's about it. Slade doesn't really pay attention to my weaknesses. Instead, he observes all of my strengths and trains them to perfection." I said, hiding the pride in my voice.

"WOAH... This chick is... AWESOME! You're TOTALLY welcome on our team!" the green colored boy said with a wide grin.

"Hm... I must admit that you sound pretty cool." the robot guy said with a smirk.

"Let's see how good you are. Meet me at the training grounds so we can test your abilities at three o'clock. Starfire and Raven, bring Krystal to the mall so she can find an outfit that she's comfortable with. Cyborg and Beast Boy, you guys help me prepare the combat grounds." said Robin as he looked at Starfire then at Cyborg and Beast Boy. I'm so relieved that their appearances already determine what kind of name they're supposed to have.

"Pass. I'll be in my room." said Raven as she made her way out of the room.

"Oh joyous! Let us journey to the mall of shopping!" Starfire squealed excitedly then grabbed my wrist then she started flying out the window.

"AH~! Starfire! We're so far from the ground! Put me down, please!" I panicked. I never knew that I was afraid of heights...

After a few minutes, but seemed like an eternity to me, of flying, we finally reached the mall. Starfire excitedly entered then immediately pointed to a shop that sells one-piece jumpsuits.

"Sorry, Starfire but I'm not the kind of person to wear jumpsuits. And besides, what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" I asked her.

"You need to change how you look because you look like terrifying warrior that's ready to attack anything that comes to her path." said a familiar voice. I turned around and found Raven entering the mall.

"Raven! How fine of you to join us!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"I only came so Krystal won't be forced to wear a jumpsuit." she said.

"Very well then. What do you wish to try on, Krystal?" asked Starfire.

"Hm... Let's see... I like wearing shorts with boots." I said.

"Why not try something else. 'cuz you're already wearing boots and shorts." Raven said, already starting to lose her patience.

"Hm... I like combat skirts..." I said, slightly uncertain cuz I don't always get to where skirts especially in battle.

"Then let us set off in search for the skirt of combats!" Starfire exclaimed as she started to fly all around the mall. Raven face-palmed herself and I laughed a bit as I tried to keep up with them.

 _I can't believe it... I'm... laughing... I'm actually laughing...!_ I thought to myself. I haven't laughed ever since I was a little kid. When my father was still the kind, hardworking man that he used to be. When he didn't have to train me how to fight or have me build up my body muscles. Memories fled back and sadness consumed me. Even if he wasn't very nice to me, he's still my father and I still love him. Pain and guilt shot through my chest as I remembered me leaving him there alone and betraying him.

"Krystal? Are you not going to join us to search around the mall of shopping to look for the skirt of combats?" Starfire asked with a puzzled face.

"Oh sorry! I'm coming, I'm coming." I said as I tried to forget the guilt the built up inside of me. I plastered a smile on my face as Starfire happily walk around with me to look at combat skirts.


	6. The Test

Robin's P.O.V

"How are those pop-up jump hurdles doin' over there, Cyborg?" I asked him as I tried to check the remaining items off my check list.

"All propped and ready to pop, Robin!" He said with a big grin. I laughed a bit then turned to Beast Boy.

"How 'bout those laser-equipped combat robots, Beast Boy?" I asked him.

"All ready for some intense combat action, Robin!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright! Everything's ready. Now, all we have to do is wait for-"

"My dearest friends! We have returned from the mall of shopping!" I heard Starfire's voice say happily. I turned around to greet them.

"Hey! What took you guys so lo-" then I saw her. Her long hair, dark as ivory, was being blown by the gentle autumn breeze. Her black dress complimented her light pale skin very well as the ribbons around her arms were dancing around her. And her eyes... Her deep blood red eyes looked sharp enough to pierce through anything.

"Do I have something on my face, Robin?" she asked, teasingly.

"No-nothing! Anyway, are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure. Just a little reminder, don't get mad at me if I break all your stuff." she said, taking her stance at the starting line.

"Ready... Set...! Go!" I said then started the timer. She ran through the course with ease, jumping over the pop up hurdles like she saw them coming. Then, she headed over to the horizontal poles and swung through them gracefully like an extremely experienced gymnast. Next, she ran over to the mash 'em ups, dodging all the walls that were about to smash her to pieces. And lastly was the laser-equipped combat robots. She jumped on one of its shoulders then gave the other robot a dropkick. Then, the robots started shooting her with laser but she easily dodged all of them. But then, the robots suddenly switched to blade combat.

"Swords?! Since when did those robots have swords?! Are you guys planning to kill her?!" I asked the two guys behind me.

"Dude, she's Slade's daughter. Nothing is too careful." Cyborg said.

"So you're trying to kill her?!" I asked him.

"No, I just wanna bring out her full potential so we know what we're up against in case we have to fight her." he said. He may have a point there... I still can't trust her fully just yet. I need to see what kind of person she is and what kind of abilities she has just in case she goes back to Slade and tells him everything about us... Then, the robots fought faster, slashing their swords at her right and left, under and over, in front and behind her. But then, one of the robots was able to cut a small portion of her hair. She stood still then looked at the place where the robot cut her hair. Then...

She snapped.

She was throwing kicks everywhere, breaking the robot's outer layer and exposing the circuits inside it. She was shouting animalistic battle cries while combining her mixed martial art skills and gymnastic flexibility against the robots, each being brutally gashed open after every kick and punch. She really isn't meant to be underestimated, but I'm sure that she has her own weaknesses as well. The longer she stays with us, the more we get to know about her.

Then, the dust died down and Krystal relaxed. The other titans had their jaws dropped to the floor, but I had a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Not bad..." I said to her.

She got pissed then clenched her fist. "Do you really want me to kill you?!" she asked furiously. She calmed down then headed over the the control panel to get a drink and wipe her sweat off

"That was super awesome! Where did you learn moves like that?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Well... I learned most of my moves from my dad but since I like playing fighting games like Tekken 6, I like to copy and modify their moves and make them my own." she explained.

"Strong, beautiful, smart, flexible, and a gamer! You're the coolest girl I've ever met!" Cyborg said as he raised a hand up to hi-five her. She returned it.

"Indeed! Your fighting skills are truly exceptional! Now, let us celebrate your acceptance into the Teen Titans!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Let's get pizza!" said Cyborg.

"And tofu!" countered Beast Boy.

"And waffles..." Raven said plainly.

"And my special Glorcamorcalorz Cakes!" Starfire added with much enthusiasm.

"Woah, alright, let's not give the new member diarrhe-"

"I wanna try it." she cut me off.

.

.

"WHAT?!" The five of us exclaimed. Although Starfire seemed pretty happy about it.

"I want to try Starfire's glorca-whatever cakes." she repeated.

"You might loose your stomach!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You might get diarrhea!" Cyborg continued.

"Your digestive system might rot!" I added.

"Your soul might fall into a dark abyss and never escape from the horror and disgust from her cooking." Raven said darkly.

"Okay that might have went a little too far..." I mumbled with an anime sweat drop.

"Oh, c'mon. It can't be **that** bad." she said.

We put our hands on her shoulders then propped our heads.

"We just hope you survive..." we said in chorus.

"I shall start cooking right away!" Starfire exclaimed then flew into the tower, filled with happines. We followed shortly after.


	7. The First Night as a Teen Titan

Krystal's P.O.V

*~Later, Inside the Tower~*

The Teen Titans were more random than I thought, but they're really fun to hang out with. We danced around a bit then Beast Boy and Cyborg asked me to play a few rounds with them at Tekken 6. And, I kicked their sorry butts! I think Raven bailed on us somewhere during the party. But now, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and I are doing tag teams while Starfire cleaned up our mess.

"Hit him in the nuts! Hit him in the nuts, Cyborg!" I told him. We were going nuts in this game.

"Don't fail me now, BB!" Robin urged Beast Boy. Cyborg finally did a combo then I delivered the finishing blow. Cyborg and I shot up then started jumping all around the place like a couple of crazed bunny rabbits.

"Dibs and Shotgun on Krystal being my tag team partner next time we play!" Beast boy shouted out.

"Sure, Beast Boy!" I said as I hi-fived him.

"Alright, alright, it's getting late. We should get to bed. Tomorrow, we start training as a team." Robin said.

"Um...Just asking. Where do I crash for the night?" I asked them, before they disappear into the dark hallway.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Krystal can sleep in my room! My bed's double decker anyway." Beast Boy said.

"Dude, she's a girl. She wouldn't want to sleep in your pig sty of a room." Cyborg said.

"Nah, it's fine. I don't really mind." I said.

"See?! At least she doesn't judge until she sees it!" Beast Boy said.

"Well, if that's what you want. Just feel free to do whatever you want." Robin said as he disappeared dramatically into the shadows. Woah... I wanna do that too!

"I'm gonna hit the hay. Good night, ya'll. See yah in the morning." Cyborg said as he headed down the dark hallway.

"C'mon, let me show you to my room, Krystal!" Beast Boy said happily.

"Alright." I said with a small smile.

*~At Beast Boy's Room~*

"C-can you turn around for a moment? I just need to change into my PJ's." I said. He nodded then turned around. I quickly stripped down then hurriedly put on a white tank top and some black shorts.

"Alright, you can turn around now." I said as I flipped my hair to remove it from my tank top. I turned to see Beast Boy with his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked him, getting insecure and tried to cover my body with my hands.

He shook his head. "Nothing." he said, trying to hide a blush. I ignored his action then climbed up the top deck. Beast Boy climbed in the lower deck.

"Hey, Beast Boy." I said.

"Yeah?"

"What was it like when you first joined the Teen Titans?" I asked him.

"It was really awkward at first but everything loosens up along the way. But it was completely different between Starfire and Robin." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Why? Are they an item or something?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Well... Not exactly. But the weird thing is that they kissed right in front of us then assumed that nothing happened and joined the Teen Titans." he explained.

 _'Hm... So Robin's had his first kiss already... Why do I seem so disappointed...?'_ I thought to myself.

"So how's their relationship now? When I asked him in Slade's lair while Starfire was string to contact him but he said that he doesn't know." I said to him.

"They don't wanna admit it but they are TOTALLY hitting on each other. Their probably having a date up on the roof right about now." he teased. Then everything went silent. I slowly peaked over to Beast Boy with a sly smirk to see him with the same face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked me.

"No, I think you're thinking what I'm thinking." I countered him.

"Wanna go check up on them?" he said.

"Let's." I said, trying to hide my giddiness. Beast Boy turned into a large eagle then I grabbed his legs as he flew us out the window and up the roof.

When we got there, we immediately spotted the couple talking to each other. Ugh, I hate couples, no matter who it would be.

"Told yah so." Beast Boy whispered.

"What could they be talking about...?" I asked myself, creeping closer to the two. Then, I hid behind a large steam pipe as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I trust your decision, Robin. If she turn evil, then we can just battle against her and send her to prison." said Starfire.

"That's the thing! I just can't!" Robin slightly exclaimed.

"Why ever not?" asked Starfire.

"There's something about her that just seems so... familiar... I just don't know what it is. And the fact that she's Slade's daughter makes it even worse." he said as he looked up into the starry night sky.

"I'm sure you're just tired. After all, you just came back from being Slade's apprentice. You need to get some rest." Starfire said, cupping his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes solely. Then, they finally leaned in and kissed each other. My heart suddenly crinkled in pain... What the? What the hell for?

"C'mon, Krys! We have to go before the two catch us!" Beast Boy said, tugging on my arm. I let him drag me for a bit then I finally moved me body again as I let him fly us into his room again.

Hm... So Robin and Starfire are an item, huh...?


	8. The Hidden Evil

*~The Next Morning~*

Krystal's P.O.V

I woke up around 4:30 AM. Beast Boy was still snoring softly in his bed. _Sigh... This is what I get for training so early in the morning..._ I slowly crept out of the bed and went outside to get some fresh morning air.

The view from the Titan's Tower was amazing! The sun was already rising and there was a beautiful blend of blue, indigo, orange and yellow. But for some reason, I have a bad feeling in my gut for some reason... Like... Something bad's gonna happen. Well, I should be used to by now. Something bad always happens to me. I stood up then made my way to the main hall. No one was up yet, this is the first peaceful morning I've had ever since I was last with my dad. I went to the kitchen and made myself a warm cup of coffee Then, I sat down on the counter, grabbed some nearby headphones, plugged them to the stereo and pumped up the volume. I let my mind drown into the music and then took a sip of coffee.

"So... How's life here, being a teen titan and all..." I suddenly heard my dad's voice. I quickly removed my headphones and looked around. Next to the table, was my dad leaning against the couch.

"How the..."

"I see that you are enjoying your stay here." He said with his usual low and mellow voice.

"D-dad... What are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to hide the fear in my voice. We circled each other as I tried to hold my ground.

"Oh, I'm just here to give you a little parting gift, for you to always remember me..." He said deviously as he brought out a mysterious black powder and blew it to me. Then, I started feeling strange... My heart was pounding and I felt like letting something out that I've been suppressing for a very long time... The dust surrounded me and it made evil ooze out of me and my dad disappeared with a maniacal laugh as he left me there to let the evil take over me. But then, someone called out my name.

"Krystal!"

That voice... It sounds utterly familiar. But before I could process it, I was already falling. Someone caught me but I was too stunned to understand anything that was happening around me. I felt so crowded and I was having a hard time to breathe.

Robin's P.O.V

"Krystal! Krystal!" I tried making her come back to her senses but she just can't open her eyes and her breathing is labored.

"You were correct, Robin! This person is evil and we must get rid of her at once!" Starfire said as she was about to hit Krystal with her star bolts.

"Starfire no! We need her to track down Slade! If we lose her now, we'll never be able defeat him!" I scolded her. She understood and backed off.

"Dude, what do you think that black powder stuff was? It was swirling all around her." Beast Boy asked.

"I feel like I've seen this powder before..." Raven said as she was scrutinizing the powder.

"Do you think you can take a look at it?" I asked her.

"It'll take some time but I'll see what I can do." she said as she took a small sample and went back to her room.

"Krystal, are you alright?" I asked her. She seemed to have snapped out of her daze and just nodded. Cyborg helped her up and Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder. she managed to show them a comforting smile and let them ease up a bit.

"So... What's for breakfast?" she asked jokingly like nothing happened. Hm... Strange. Does she really not remember what just happened? Or is she just pretending...

"OH! I'll make some of my home-made flargagorph cakes!" Starfire said excitedly as she went straight to the kitchen.

"Actually, why don't I make breakfast?" she volunteered.

"BOYAH! REAL FOOD!" Cyborg exclaimed. I chuckled a bit.

"Are you sure that you're up for it though?" I asked, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said. Although she said that, I didn't believe it.

I don't trust her.

She made breakfast quite clumsily, she had trouble keeping her eyes open and her face would almost smash into the food. But at least she was able to cook us a decent meal. She's actually a really good cook! Everyone was satisfied and went back to their normal routine, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games, and Starfire keeping quite an eye on Krystal.

"Don't you guys usually train...?" she asked dumbfounded.

"We have designated training schedules so we can preserve our energy when the city needs saving so I believe that its best that you take it easy for today, Krystal." I instructed her. She nodded then she looked around, trying to see what she can do to kill her time.

We have so many things to discover about Krystal, good and bad alike... After all, she is Slade's daughter, but I still can believe that she is. I'd better run a DNA test to make sure that she really is. But to do that, I need to get close to her first.


	9. The Gun Shots

Author's P.O.V

It's been quiet and peaceful in the city. Slade decided to draw back from plotting first to allow Krystal to adjust to her new lifestyle and to observe the Titans from the inside. Krystal on the other hand spends her time in the gym and outside from time to time. But you'll only run into her either in the gym to train, outside to meditate, in the kitchen to eat or in her room to sleep. It's really like her only purpose in life is to eat, sleep and train, she's like a robot XD lol. The Titans have been noticing it too but they're still too cautious about her to treat her like a comrade. Robin's been thinking of ways to get close her because he still needed that DNA sample from her, to see if she really was Slade's daughter. But just like the other Titans, he feels too awkward to approach her, because of her intimidating demeanor. But that didn't stop him from trying to get closer to her. So, he timed himself to match his schedule with her's. He went to the gym and worked out with her.

"So, uh... How's life being a Titans so far?" He asked her, attempting to start a conversation.

"Uneventful." She said bluntly as she continued to hit the training dummy.

"Well you'd better make the most of it, they say that it's always quiet before the storm." he said.

"Okay." she replied.

Okay, Robin was now feeling super awkward XD lol.

"Don't you do anything else besides eat, sleep and train?" he asked her.

"Is there anything else to do?" she said to him.

"That's up to you. You can do whatever you want here." He said, doing some warm ups.

"Then I want to eat, sleep and train." She said, irritated. Then that's were Robin's mind just went blank from awkwardness, as he continued his warm ups.  
"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Robin." She said, grabbing her towel and taking a drink.

"Doing what?" He asked her.  
She sighed and just walked, then took a pause right in front of the door.

"I meant what I said back then." she said coldly as she made her way out. He didn't move a muscle, he felt numb from the inside and the worst part was, he didn't know why he was feeling that way.

Krystal just got out of the shower and was about to kill some time by meditating outside when suddenly, the alarm went off. So she altered her route and made her way calmly to the main room. Once she got there, they were also just about to head out.

"What's the trouble?" she asked.

"There's and armed robbery at the Chateau Bijou. We need to get there quick. Titans, let's move out!" robin commanded as they all prepared to head out. Krystal stopped dead in her tracks. Robin noticed her going pale and losing the shine in her eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to reality. She quickly drew back in disgust and sneered at him before running out the exit to join the other titans. Robin just took a deep breath in and let an exhausted sigh out before going out to join the other titans as well.

They arrive at Chateau Bijou and immediately spot the three immensely happy robbers ravishing their jeweled treasures.  
"Freeze!" Robin shouted at the robbers to get their attention. But instead of receiving their attention, what they got were gunshots. The sound alone was enough to make Krystal unable to move. It was as if she had turned into a fleshy statue. The others had already ducked for cover but Robin noticed that she wasn't moving, so with his razor sharp reflexes, he tackled her down to the ground and covered her with his body, getting grazed by one of the bullets on his sleeve. The impact of the fall made her realize what had just happened but unfortunately, she still had no control over her body. She was trembling all over as he just pressed his body to her's trying to get as close to the ground as possible so as not to get hit by one of the bullets again. And the split second that the robbers had to reload, the titans sprung into action.

As she regained the feeling back in her legs, she rand behind them as her constricted eyes were trying to focus on the task at hand. The robbers were not fazed because of the heavy duty arsenal that the had with them, making Krystal's heart experience tachycardia (irregularly fast beating of the heart) which can be extremely uncomfortable. The Teen Titans skillfully dodged the gun shots and sprung into hand to hand combat. As the others were keeping them distracted, Krystal summoned all her courage and tackled their leader down to the ground and straddled his waist (not in a sexual way). With adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins, she raised her fist and punched him right across the face. She did it again, and again, and again, kept going. Not noticing the blood that covered her knuckles as he poor, poor victim's face started turning purple because of the blood and bruises. They stared at her in surprise mixed with a tad bit of fear.

Then, a hand to her wrist abruptly stopped her rampage, making her muscles soften and the fear flood back into her.

"Krystal, that's enough." Robin said gently, emotion mysteriously hidden with his mask. He let go of her wrist and her hand dropped to the ground, as well as a tear from her eye. She quickly got off of the robber and bolted off, attempting to hide her agonizing shame with her thin, tiny hands. The gang was all set to chase after her but with one simple hand gesture, Robin stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Dude, what are you doing we have to go after-"

"Let her come back on her own. Us being around her will only cause her to fall apart faster." He said. And with that, the Teen Titans went back to the Tower.


	10. The Trouble

(A/N: Just a little heads up guys this chapter has a bit of mature content so if you don't want to read it that's fine too, you'll still get the story without reading this chapter but you can get that added depth later on in the story if ever you decide to read this chapter. And please don't hate me because of this XD lol, I'm just trying to write a story so plz don't report me or somthing like that hehehe alrighty thanks for reading this author's note, ON TO THE STORY!)

Author's P.O.V

A lone girl walks down a dimly lit street as she shivers in the cold and her snot practically freezes over. Her tears temporarily gives her cheeks the much needed warmth but quickly backfires as the cold breeze kisses the trail of water that the tear leaves behind. She was practically lost at this point. With the Teen Titans' tower still in sight, no matter which turn she took, she kept ending up at a dead end. She thought that she knew the city from the back of her hand but it turned out, without Slade giving her directions, she's completely useless. But that was nothing compared to the guilt, shame and remorse that she felt immediately after beating the jewel thief to a pulp. She continued to wander aimlessly on the streets as she ponders if the Teen Titans will have her back or not.

*~Meanwhile~*

"I'm gonna go out and look for her." Robin said, walking out the door.

"Dude, what's his deal?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"I dunno man but whatever it is, it must be somthin' he wants to keep to himself." Cyborg replied, focusing on the game that they were playing. Starfire gazed worriedly at Robin as he walked out the door, debating with herself whether she would offer to accompany him or to leave him be.

*~Back to Krystal~*

She gave up.

She couldn't find her way back home, any home for that matter. She tried returning to Slade's old hide out but she found it already desolate and empty. The Teen Titans' tower was well within sight but she didn't know which turn to take so she wandered into the streets alone at night. And once she had given up all hope of ever finding a place to go home to, she sat down in a dark alley next to a steam pipe, trying to stay warm. She hugged her knees and sobbed quietly, desperately waiting for someone to come and save her.

*clink, clink, clink*

There was a sound of metal plated shoes tapping against the pavement, getting closer and closer. But the only person she knows that wears metal plated shoes is Robin, so she began to ponder whether she'll need his help or not. But her pride and hate took over her rational thinking and decided that she would rather freeze to death than get his help.

"Go away Robin, I don't need your help." she said arrogantly without raising her head to look at him. The clinking stopped in front of her.

"Didn't I tell you to-" she was cut off to see that it actually wasn't Robin that she was talking to. A man roughly grabbed her by her arms and slammed her against the cold brick wall.

"So you're the little brat that beat my brother senselessly without mercy and sent him straight to jail." he said in a low mellow tone. Men behind him began to sneer and bring out their weapons, preparing to do the same or probably much worse to her. He examined her from head to toe, bringing a smirk to his face.

"You know, you're not at all that ugly. Instead of beating you to a pulp, why don't you let me and my boys have fun with you instead?" He said greedily. She was about to attack him with a kick but he threw her onto the ground and his men quickly put hand cuffs on her wrists and ankles and stuffed her mouth with a gag. She struggled and tried to get away, thrashing around and hitting a few of them. But the man forcefully grabbed her chin and made her inhale a strong and strange smelling substance. It made her feel light headed and her body go numb. She fell face first onto the floor then he picked her up and made her bend over, with her face against the wall this time. He and his men chuckled menacingly as he groped her butt. Krystal's heart was beating rapidly and her pupils were constricted from fear.

 _'I'm gonna... Be raped...?'_ She thought to herself. She tried to summon that final burst of tremendous strength but no matter how much her brain screamed at her limbs to move, they have been paralyzed by the drugs that she inhaled earlier. His men took delight in her muffled cries as he began lifting up her dress and touching her most precious private parts. She screamed and cried as loud as she can but they only came out muffled, failing to alert anyone within the area. She felt him stop but then it was followed by the sound of a zipper being unzipped. She thrashed around some more and screamed and cried a lot more but one guy just slapped her right across the cheek. The men behind him laughed and took joy in her misery. She cried harder that she's ever cried before. She felt heat nudge against her entrance and her hands shook furiously. Then...

"Let her go."

The men were being knocked out one by one and the man that was about to rape Krystal took the harshest beating of them all. She fell to the ground with a thud as she continued to cry, fearing that someone else has come to rape her as well. The mysterious person pulled up her underwear and fixed up her dress. He lay her down in a comfortable position and tried to make her open her eyes.

"Krystal... Krystal!" He called out. She squinted due to the street light shining in her eyes as she tried to make out who was her miraculous savior.

"... Rob...in...?" She spoke weakly. His grip on her slightly tightened.

"Yes, it's me Robin. You're safe now." He said to her comfortingly. She summoned her remaining strength and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear before passing out. He hugged her back then wrapped a blanket around her as he lay her back down on the ground.

"Slade! Get away from Krystal!" Robin shouted angrily.

"Hush your barking, my pet. She has just fallen unconscious." Slade replied as he stood up to face him.

"What on earth happened here?" Robin asked dumbfounded to see the numerous men unconscious on the ground.

"She was about to be raped. _You_ saved her." He said, emotionless. He stepped over her and began to walk away.

"Take care of her, Robin. She's your problem now." He said before disappearing into the darkness. He snapped out of his confusion and brought her back to the Titans' tower.


	11. The Tension

Author's P.O.V

Robin had returned to the Titans' tower with Krystal unconscious in his arms. He asked the ladies to take care of her, like give her a bath and put her in warm clothes and a warm blanket while he updated the criminal report log. And as soon as the girls had put Krystal into her bed, they had decided to hit the hay. Starfire went to the main ops room to fetch Robin for their late night star gazing.

"Robin, are you not going to join me for our nightly gazing af the stars?" Starfire asked him by the door way.

"I'm sorry Starfire, I can't tonight. i have a lot of work to catch up on." he replied, not looking in her direction.

"Oh that is fine! I shall help you accomplish your tasks!" She volunteered excitedly.

"No, really Starfire. I have to do this alone. Thank for offering though." He replied as he faced her with a small smile. Starfire was dishearten by his response.

"Alright. But try not to stay up too late." she said gloomily as he placed a small peck on his cheek. He said nothing and just smiled at her, trying to hide his befuddlement. She smiled back then headed back to her room. As soon as he was sure everyone else had gone to bed, he slammed his fists on the table and clutched his head to stop it from throbbing.

"Dammit! Why doesn't it feel the same anymore?!" He whispered angrily. What do you think he's talking about? Hahahahaha good guess, he was pertaining to his romantic relation with Starfire. Yet it seems as though he's starting to develop feelings for someone else, who could it be? Beast Boy maybe? No I'm just kidding! Of course who else comes to your mind, none other than RAVEN, RIGHT?! No no, I'm kidding again hahaha. Alright you guessed right, it's Krystal he's thinking about. He gave up on being rational and just decided to see how Krystal was doing in her room. He walked in to see her still sound asleep, so he just took a seat at the edge of her bed, sulking. Krystal was a light sleeper so she was woken up by his gesture. She sat up, Robin not noticing her.

"Hey." she said bluntly which startled Robin.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just uh... You know, um... I'll just... I'll go." He stuttered and he was about to walk out of her room completely embarrassed.

"Hey save it. It's alright." she said, a bit softer this time. He turned around and cleared his throat. He walked nearer and stood at the side of her bed. Her delicate fingers patted on the soft fabric, gesturing to him that it was okay to sit with her on the bed. He cautiously took a seat at the farthest distance that he could sit without being rude. But she paid him no attention as she stared down at her fiddling hands.

"Thanks for saving me." She said with a small smile. It was a good thing Robin was sitting down because her smile made him weak in the knees.

"N-no problem." He said, trying to keep his cool. She crawled towards him and closed the space that was in between them. His body was tense as she gave him a pleading look with flushed cheeks.

"Is it getting hotter in here?" she asked as she slowly undid one of her buttons. Her other arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer towards her until they were soulfully looking into each other's eyes and they were lip distance apart. He couldn't hold back anymore, he leaned in and kissed her. He was terrified of moving his hands because if he wasn't restraining them, he wouldn't know what they'd do. But Krystal's hands carefully guided them to her waist, making him pull her closer. they ended the kiss and he starred into her eyes again and noticed that they were cloudy.

They were different.

The eyes that he used to see were just like her name, crystal clear and head-strong. Her gaze was so sharp that he could almost feel her cutting into his deep inner mind. But right now, they're just clouded and void. This was not the Krystal that he knew. He pushed her back in bed and look big strides to get out of her room. He slammed himself up against the wall and sat on the ground, massaging his temples.

"That was dangerous..." He mumbled to himself. He got himself together then walked back to his room to take a late night cold shower (if you know what I mean ;P).

Meanwhile, Krystal was angry with herself. She was furious. She didn't know why she became so impulsive just know. Her loathing of Robin intensified when he didn't deny the kiss. She was practically gagging on the inside. And yet, there was still that strange little nuisance that kept bugging her that it just felt so right. She grabbed one of her pillows and started whacking herself back to sanity as she tried to rid her mind of that horrid kiss.

Strangely, Starfire had that natural alien instinct that there was something going on between the two, despite the fact that they were together. And she was right to feel that way with all the commotion and coincidences that were taking place between them.

As the three of them lay their heads down to rest and close their eyes, they thought positively about the day ahead and tried to push away the bad vibes that would most probably serve as a hindrance on one another's relationships.


	12. The Tears

Author's P.O.V

The morning rays shining through Krystal's shades were too bright, causing her head to pound and eyes constrict. Memories of yesterday certainly did not help with her agonizing migraine. But she forced herself to get up from bed and trudge to the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea. The sunlight was even worse in the main hall because one wall was made entirely of windows. She turned her back against the sunlight and leaned against the kitchen counter tops as she took a slow and ravishing sip from her mug of green tea. She actually woke up earlier than she expected to, it was usually the time where everyone is awake but still in bed so she had the main hall all to herself. Memories of last night came flooding back and she was just shaken and overwhelmed.

 _"Troubled, I see."_

Krystal dropped her mug on the floor, causing it to spill and shatter into a million pieces. She fumbled around in a panic, trying to figure out where that voice came from, failing to notice the controller on the floor, causing her to trip and fall onto the shards of the mug that she dropped.

 _'Remember, Krystal. You are my slave and you can never escape me.'_

It's Slade yet again. Tears filled her eyes, as she brought her hands to over her ears and desperately tried to block out his voice from her mind. She clutched her ears, nearly tearing them off of her head.

"Woah, woah! What's wrong? You a'ight?" Cyborg placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. Krystal's heart shook and it became harder for her to breathe.

"Hey." He called her attention. "You don't have to be strong all the time. Now calm down and tell me what's wrong, girl." He took her wounded hand and cleaned it up. Krystal refused to open her mouth to speak because she had no idea what to say after a traumatic experience like that. Cyborg made her sit down on the couch then he made a cup of some strange drink, of something. She slowly took the mug and had a sip of the strange drink. The widened her eyes in surprise.

"It's my own special blend of honey and cinnamon tea. How is it?" He said.

"Its sweet..." she mumbled as a small smile appeared on her face and a small blush brought color back to her pale face.

"Glad you like it. Now, mind telling me what goes on in your head all the time that makes you act this way?" he asked her, gently.

"Where do I start?" She asked him, holding on to her mug, trying to keep her fingers warm.

"Well, you can start by telling me why you're crying." he said.

She scoffed and said, "I'm not cry-" she was cut off because of the tear that she felt on her hand. She's so used to crying on her own in the hide out usually after training and since she's not alone anymore, she forgets that she can't just cry it out anymore. She's been hesitant about opening up to any of the titans because she's also worried that they'll use it against Slade. No matter how he treated her, she still loved him deeply and will be devoted to helping him out however she can.

"Can you tell me why a person can love someone even though they've mistreated their whole life?" She asked, looking at her reflection in the tea, trying to ponder the answer to her own question.

"Krystal, I'm half robot. Aside from the fact that I was badly injured, I didn't want to become 100% robot because I didn't want to lose myself, the human side of Victor Stone. Trust me, I've spent my life trying to reduce the brain to a series of electrical impulses. I failed. Human emotion, it can contain illogical conflict. Like when you love someone yet hate the things that they've done. Machine can't reconcile that." He explained with a gentleness that you would get from an older brother. Krystal had never experienced that before. She thought hard about what he said and her puzzled look implied that she wanted him to elaborate more about what he said. He smiled and took a good sip of his tea then sat back and gazed out towards the magnificent view that they had of the ocean.

"You don't really have to have a reason to love someone, you know. Sometimes you love a person for all the reasons they're not like you. Sometimes you love a person just because they feel like home." He said. She put down her mug and snuggled up to him and sobbed quietly on his chest. He didn't just wrap his arm around her but actually scooped her up and placed her on his lap like a bridal carry and just patted her back. She continued to cry as she held on to him and felt that feeling that he described to her earlier, that feeling of just knowing that they feel like home. She tried her best not to cry for too long because she knew that the other titans would be going down to eat their breakfast soon.

"How 'bout I fix you up a plate of my famous syrup covered bacon and waffles?!" He said excitedly with a big goofy smile. She laughed through her tears and gave a cheerful nod.

"Alrighty then! Let's get cookin'." He said and she continued to laugh. Little did they know that there was actually someone eavesdropping on their conversation and feelings and questions started to build up within them that was just waiting to cause chaos and misfortune to anyone it involves.

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter took so long! Been really busy and expect binge chapter posting and then sudden silence, so so so sorry. Been pretty busy with with senior high school applications and stuff, it's just my future lol. Anyway, thank you so much for the continuous support, love and patience hehe!)


	13. The Excuse

Author's P.O.V

It wasn't long until the other titans was woken up by the magnificent smell of fried chicken and waffles that lingered around the tower. They had all gathered to the lounge and happily partook of the waffles and chicken courtesy of Cyborg and his now new apprentice, Krystal. They all made merry, stuffing their faces happily except for one, Robin. Yes, he was eating and conversing with the others but it seemed like something was bugging him, something on his mind. Starfire had taken note of his strange behavior and started to worry about him. It was kind of a slow day for crimes today so after breakfast, they all started doing their own thing. Krystal, feeling vulnerable for sharing her deep feelings, has started to cling to Cyborg and is not leaving his side, which was alright with him so they just spent time talking, like chill small talk. Robin was watching them at the corner of his eye and trying to keep his cool. However, Startfire was not happy on how he was giving all most of his attention to the new girl.

"Do you not agree that it is dangerous for Krystal to be spending so much time with Cyborg?" Starfire disturbed Raven's daily meditation.

"Robin said that she's fine. I trust his judgement." Raven said monotonously.

"But Cyborg is the one who stored all of our information and manages out database, should we not keep her away from him? Come, Raven, let us talk to Robin about this matter." Starfire said as she grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her towards Robin. But Raven really wasn't in the mood to be goofing around with Starfire so she broke free from her grip and went back to her mediation. Starfire was pissed and tried dragging her again but Raven just shot her that nasty look of irritation, signifying that she really did not want to be disturbed at the moment. Starfire had given up on trying to get help from Raven so she turned to Beast boy instead, while he was eating his tofu chicken.

"Beast Boy! Are you not concerned that Krystal is spending so much time with Cyborg suddenly?" Starfire asked him.

"Naw, man! Krystal is dope. She been me twice at Mega Monkeys 4!" he exclaimed absentmindedly because he was focusing on his game.

"But does it not worry you that Krystal might gain access to all our private information through Cyborg? Come! We must inform Robin about her sinister plot!" She said, putting a hand on him and getting ready to drag him to Robin. But he broke free from her grip before she got the chance.

"Krystal is just fine, Robin said so as well. Cy is just a chill guy and really fun to hang out with. That's why it doesn't surprise me if Krystal wants to spend more time with him. If you want to talk to Robin so much, then just go. Don't use anyone else as an excuse." he said before taking a sip from the soy milk that he had on the table.

"That being said, I'm gonna go back to my game if you don't mind." he said as he went back to mashing the buttons on his controller. Starfire furrowed her brows in frustration and walked away.

"/fine.. I shall do it myself." she mumbled to herself as she paced towards Robin. She approached him and tried to pry him away from not only Krystal but also try to score the two of them some alone time, which she had not been getting much of due to them saving Jump City and all.

"What's this about, Starfire?" Robin asked her, still trying to keep his attention on Cyborg and Krystal who are now laughing about something that they talked about. Robin was utterly curious but didn't have the guts to approach them.

"I was just hoping that we could spend some alone time together." she said cheerfully as she continued to drag Robin around the halls. He didn't like how she didn't notice that his mind was somewhere else but he couldn't deny that he liked how Starfire was being a bit more forceful compared to hwne they started dating. But he didn't allow her to drag him around any longer, he yanked his arm from her grip. Starfire didn't want to take a look at him because she knew that she couldn't hide her shameful jealousy.

"What's going on, Starfire?" he asked her. Starfire panicked because she didn't know what to say and was trying to figure out an appropriate excuse as to why she was acting like that.

"Are you not concerned that Krystal might be trying to hack into our database by getting close to Cyborg?" She asked him. Robin sighed and tried to relieve the tension building up between his brows.

"Krystal is not evil, okay Starfire? She's one of us now." he said,

"But-"

"No but's about anything! Just stop doubting her, okay? she's been here for about two months now, don't you think that if she really wanted to hack into our server, she would've done it by now? what's gotten into you? I thought you'd be the one most open about her but it turns out you're the most skeptical about it. Why-"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT LIKE HOW YOU ARE CONCERNING YOURSELF WITH HER NOW MORE THAN ME!" Starfire snapped, which startled Robin.

"I am jealous because you look at her the way you used to look at me before, and I do not like the insecurity of knowing that I might lose you to her." she said as tears started building up in her eyes. Robin held her hand and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, Starfire, I didn't know that you felt that way. I'll be more careful..." he said. Starfire went weak and just fell into his embrace and sobbed at his chest while he gently stroked her soft hair. As often as they used to do this before, he strangely didn't feel the butterflies in his stomach like he used to. It might just be because they've done it so many times before that he's gotten used to the feeling or his feelings aren't as strong as they were before. He was really hoping that it's not the latter.


End file.
